The Waste of Time
When Wander and Sylvia accidentally buy Time Orbbles, Sylvia must keep Wander focused or risk being lost in time forever. Episode Summary Wander and Sylvia arrive at The Wright Place, a run-down orbble station on a distant planet. A terrified Sylvia asks Wander to refill their container of orbble juice. As they leave, Sylvia tells Wander about things she would rather do and see, only to realize that they have arrived at a Galactic Conjunction. The two realize that Wander has mistakenly purchased Time Orbbles. Sylvia tries to get Wander to focus on returning to their own time, but Wander is busy watching his past incarnation talking to Lord Hater about his picnic basket. Sylvia explains the consequences of altering the past before rushing off to return to the orbble station. The two attempt to return to their own time, ending up in various time periods, including Lord Hater's performance on Dominator's ship, a future in which a giant arachnomorph attacks them, Sylvia's past as a bounty hunter, and Wander's past encountering Major Threat during another Galactic Conjunction. Eventually, Wander and Sylvia find that they only have enough juice for one more orbble, which brings them to The Wright Place. The station's founders, Wilmur and Orbble Wright, approach Wander and Sylvia, having just finished inventing orbble juice. When they ask for Time Orbbles, the Wright brothers belive this to be an interesting concept to develop, adding that it would take an estimated fifty years to complete. With no other option, Wander and Sylvia offer to watch the station while the Wright brothers focus on completing the Time Orbbles. Decades later, an edlerly Wander and Sylvia prevent their past selves from buying the Time Orbbles by placing an "out of order" sign on the Time Orbble pump. As they watch themselves leave, Wander apologizes for wasting time, to which Sylvia replies, "I'm glad I got to spend it with you" before sharing a hug as they fade from existence. Transcript Songs *You're the Greatest End Credits Wander watches his past self attempt scoot down the hill during the events of "The Picnic". Gallery Memorable Quotes TBA Background Information *This episode shows how Wander and Sylvia first met. *It’s also revealed Wander got his name when Sylvia called him a “wandering weirdo”. *Wander might be at least 1,000 years old since he saw two planetary alignments in the same place. Trivia *Sylvia breaks the fourth wall when she says "We can't keep wasting our time watching past episodes...of our lives." *This episode confirms that Wander was previously known as Tumbleweed, a fact that was first mentioned in "The Good Bad Guy". *Apparently, Sylvia worked as a bounty hunter before she decided to join Wander on his travels, and even captured Wander at one point, a fact that she is not proud of. Continuity *Wander and Sylvia visit the events of the past episodes including "The Picnic" and "My Fair Hatey". *Several scenes from previous episodes are seen when Wander and Sylvia are time traveling: **The Greatest **The Stray **The Void **The Big Day **The Family Reunion **The Hole...Lotta Nuthin' **The Hat **The Buddies **The Big Job **The Gift **The Fremergency Fronfract **The Boy Wander **The Wanders **The Loose Screw **The Date **The Matchmaker **The Box **The Egg **The Prisoner **The Good Deed **The Cartoon *The background music from "The Stray" is heard when Wander and Sylvia arrive at the abandoned orbble station. *The scene where Wander meets Major Threat is played out exactly the same way as the opening scene from "The Picnic". *When Wander sees Hater trapped in the spider web, it foreshadows the episode "The Search for Captain Tim". *During the last time-travel sequence, a scene where a monkey in an astronaut outfit can be seen. This was probably a scene meant for the canceled third season as the end credits of "The End of The Galaxy" showed a space shuttle with monkeys screaming. Errors TBA Allusions *'Star Wars' - When Wander tells Sylvia about his encounter with Major Threat, he quotes the opening line of this film franchise. *Wilmur and Orbble Wright are an obvious parody of Wilbur and Orville Wright who made the first airplane flight at Kitty Hawk, North Carolina in 1903. *When Wander says "Gotta get back...Back to the past!", he's clearly referencing the theme song for Samurai Jack. Production Information TBA Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater *Piotr Michael as Major Threat *Sam Riegel as Admiral Admirable *Andy Bean as Orbble Wright *Fuller Cordon as Wilmur Wright References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Sylvia